El tiempo en las bastillas
by Valuh Montgomery
Summary: Fic navideño, B&B obviamente, con otros personajes, entren y lean :D


Hola lectore, bueno este es un fic navideño, Le doy Gracias a mi cami que me animó durante mi crizis!

Leanlo, y espero reviews!

Bones no me pertenece, pertenece a la fox, a hart harson y a kathy rich, yo solo utilizo los personajes para cumplir mis fanrasias de ver al par de cabezotas juntos :D

* * *

La doctora brennan llegó a su casa agotada, hoy estaba cansada, Tenían un asesinato sin resolver de una mujer a la cual le extirparon el feto a la fuerza y no sabían donde estaba y para colocar broche de oro, era 24 de Diciembre. Se sacó su abrigo, dejo su bolso en la mesa, se sacó sus tacones y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café, le vino a la mente su compañero, seeley booth, su macho alfa, aunque ella no lo reconociera, lo amaba más que a su propia vida.

Decidió llamarlo, este año no le correspondió la navidad con parker y sabía que eso lo entristecía, marcó el número 2 en su móvil y espero con el tono

-_Booth-_contestó el con su tono serio

-Hola booth, me gustaría que pasaras por mi casa, pediré comida thai ¿Qué dices?

-_Ahora salgo, llevaré cervezas, ¡Nos vemos!-_Cortó la comunicación, al menos no estaría sola en una fiesta de booth.

Brennan llamó a la comida thai y en 10 minutos tuvo la comida en sus manos, el repartidor se fue y a los 5 minutos apareció booth

-Hola bones –dijo booth-Feliz navidad. Traje cervezas –dijo entrando a la casa

-Feliz navidad.-dijo brennan con una sonrisa-Genial, Una noche buena con comida thai y cerveza –dijo brennan sacando unos vasos para servir las cervezas y booth sacaba los platos para la comida, a los 10 minutos estaban en la sala de brennan

-Este caso me entristece –dijo booth

-¿Por qué?-dijo brennan

-Bueno, además de que no lo hemos resuelto, no sabemos nada sobre el feto y como padre no me gustaría estar en esa situación –dijo booth

-Esos argumentos son ciertos, pero con respecto a los del feto no podemos hacer nada, fue extraído en una cesárea forzada sin equipamiento, además de ser prematuro, es muy poco probable que haya sobrevivido –dijo brennan- lo siento

-Esta bien bones, no pudimos hacer nada –dijo booth con resignación

-¿Cómo esta parker?-preguntó brennan

-Bien, con su madre, este año pasará las fiestas con ella y el capitán fantástico – dijo booth un poco apenado, brennan supo que era el momento de actuar

-Oye booth, te daré tu regalo de navidad –dijo brennan sonriendo

-Así, cual es –dijo booth como un niño pequeño

-Te lo daré, pero primero debes cerrar los ojos-booth obedeció

-¿Qué es? –dijo booth emocionado, brennan se acerco a el hasta el punto en donde podían sentir la respiración del otro y rompió la distancia, uniéndose en un calido y dulce beso, como en el de años atrás, pero esta vez sin el muerdago y sin la mirada de caroline, solo ellos, lo único que logro por separarlos fue la falta de oxígeno

-Te amo Seeley Booth –dijo brennan

-Te amo Temperance Brennan-dijo Booth, brennan se sentó en las piernas de booth y siguieron con su ronda de besos, cada vez más apasionados, hasta que el timbre los interrumpió

-¿Quién será? –dijo brennan dirigiéndose hacia la puerta (N/A: En este fic brennan vive en una casa, no en un departamento), brennan abrió la puerta y no había nadie, solo nieve, un auto había arrancado, al los lados tampoco había nada, solo un ruido la hizo mirar hacia abajo, eran una cesta, forrada en rosa, con una bebé dentro, brennan solo atinó a tomarla y meterla dentro de la casa

-¿Quién esta ahí bones? Pero que demo… -dijo booth al ver a brennan con la cesta, se dirigieron a la sala de brennan ambos sentados en el sofá mas grande con la cesta en medio, brennan fue la primera en reaccionar, tomo a la bebe en brazos, le quito la mayoría de la ropa y le quitó el gorro rosa que le cubría la cabeza hasta las cejas, era un pequeñita de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño, Cualquiera diría que era hija biológica de booth y brennan, la pequeña al estar en los brazos de brennan sonrió.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó brennan

-No lo se –dijo booth

-Quiero tenerla –dijo brennan seria- Y me gustaría tenerla contigo

-A mi igual –booth tomó a la pequeña en brazos, de una forma extremadamente delicada, sus miradas se conectaron de la forma padre e hija- Genial bones, ahora somos padres-dijo booth sonriendo

-Somos padres-dijo brennan sonriendo, se dieron otro dulce beso, ante los ojos azules de la pequeña en medio de ambos

-¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestra princesa?-Preguntó booth jugando con las manos de la bebé

-Mmm… no lo se, me gustaría que su nombre tuviera christine –dijo brennan

-Mejor Elizabeth Christine…-booth dudó al decir el apellido

-Booth, como su padre –dijo brennan, Booth sonrió. Brennan vio que dentro de la cesta había una carta, decidió abrirla y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

"_Doctora Brennan, le pido que cuide muy bien a mi pequeñita, no estoy en condiciones para poder hacerme cargo de ella, quiero que tenga una vida feliz, y yo se que conmigo no la va a tener, no la nombré, debido a que usted debe hacerlo, su fecha de nacimiento es 20 de octubre del 2010._

_Gracias."_

-Dios mió –dijo booth, al igual que brennan muy emocionado

-Booth, tenemos que ir a comprar algunas cosas para lizzie, Leche, pañales y un biberon, para empezar- Ambos se pusieron sus abrigos y volvieron a abrigar a Elizabeth, booth tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigieron a la farmacia abierta más cercana, compraron lo básico, Pañales, Pacificadores, leche maternizada, biberones y algunas mantitas que habían disponibles, al llegar a casa de brennan, esta fue a prepararle una leche y booth se quedó con ella jugando

-Mañana compraremos ropa para lizzie, antes de ir a la fiesta del Jeffersonian –dijo brennan tomando a la bebé y dándole su biberón

-Llamaré a Caroline para que nos traiga los papeles de adopción-Dijo booth

-Hablamos mañana con ella-dijo brennan, cambiando de posición a lizzie para que pudiera eructar (N/A: Expulsar gases por la boca o.e), dándole leves palmaditas en la espalda, al cabo de 10 minutos brennan se la entregó a booth y este le cambio los pañales

-Bueno yo me voy, las paso a buscar mañana –dijo booth tomando su abrigo

-Espera –dijo brennan hacendándose a el- Quédate con nosotras

-¿Segura?-preguntó el

-Muy segura –dijo brennan, Lizzie se quedó dormida a los 10 minutos y ellos decidieron irse a dormir, durmieron los 3 en la cama de brennan, con lizzie entre ambos, durante unos minutos vieron a la pequeña dormir

-Te amo-dijo booth mirando a Brennan

-Te amo-dijo brennan mirando a su nuevo novio, tomaron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos, a los pocos minutos ambos sucumbieron ante el sueño.

Despertaron al día siguiente a las 8:00 AM por un pequeño llanto, era lizzie que avisaba que era su hora de comida, después de quedar satisfecha se volvió a dormir pero ellos se vistieron y desayunaron, cerca de las 10:00 AM lizzie se despertó completamente, llamando la atención se sus padres emitiendo sonidos, tras un cambio de pañales, brennan arregló su bolso más grande y guardó pañales, un biberón y varias medidas de leche maternizada, además de unas mantitas, una vez todo listo ambos se dirigieron a una tienda de bebes cercana al jeffersonian y compraron desde un bolso para las cosas de bebé, poleras y vestiditos, pequeñas botitas y cintillos, una cuna, un cambiador y todo mueble que necesitara la habitación de la bebé, todo en tonos blancos y adornados con rosa.

Después de pagar todo brennan apartó un conjunto de ropa para la fiesta, era un vestidito blanco con un lazo rojo, medias blancas, unas botitas rojas y un gorrito blanco para el exterior. Se dirigió al baño de la tienda y cambio de ropa a su pequeñita, se veía preciosa. Booth cargó todas las bolsas (que no eran pocas) en la SUV y se dirigieron al Jeffersonian. Al bajar la pareja se dio un beso antes de entrar a lo que seria una jornada agitada.

Cuando entraron a la fiesta todos los miraron, la pregunta que circulaba en la cabeza de todos era: ¿Porqué la doctora brennan carga a una bebé? Y la otra pregunta era: ¿Porqué ella y el agente booth iban tomados de las manos? Ángela entro en el lugar de la mano con hodgins, saliendo de su oficina y cuando vio la escena de booth y brennan dio un grito ensordecedor que hizo que lizzie comenzara a hacer pucheros

-Tranquila princesa, mami está aquí- dijo brennan meciendo a la pequeña en sus brazos, Ángela y Hodgins se les acercaron corriendo, al igual que cam, sweets, y caroline en un paso más lento

-Brennan, ¿Eres tu, no es otra de mis locas fantasías?-Preguntó Ángela

-Hola chicos!-dijo booth- Oye Caroline.. Nos harías los papeles de adopción

-Claro chicos –respondió caroline un poco sorprendida

-Esperen… Booth dijo "nos"-dijo Cam- ¡Están Juntos!

-AHHHHH- Inicio a gritar Ángela, pero hodgins alcanzó a taparle la boca

-¿Y eso por qué fue?-pregunto Ángela a Hodgins

-Porque la bebé esta dormida –dijo hodgins

-Chicos, les presento oficialmente a Elizabeth Christine Booth –dijo brennan

-Es preciosa –dijo cam

-Mírenla, toda una princesita, mañana iras de compras con mami, tia ange y tia cam ¿Cierto? –dijo Ángela

-Cierto-dijeron cam y brennan a la ves, así pasaron toda la mañana, entre elogios hacia la bebé, pero al final brennan se fue a su oficina acompañada por booth, ya que los ruidos de la fiesta eran estresantes para Elizabeth , pero fueron seguidos por sus amigos

-Cariño –dijo Ángela al entrar a la oficina de brennan, y vio una escena enternecedora, brennan dándole un biberón a Elizabeth y booth abrazándolas por la espalda de brennan

-Awww –dijeron cam y Ángela, booth y brennan los miraron

-¿Qué sucede chicas? –preguntó brennan

-Se ven tan tiernos –dijo Ángela- Bren, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Respecto a…-respondió brennan

-El cuidado de nuestra sobrina, ¿tomaras el post natal? –dijo cam

-No creo, y que tal si la traigo con una niñera y cuando cumpla 6 meses empieza a ir a la guardería del jeffersonian –dijo brennan

-A mi me parece bien –dijo booth, y Ángela asintió

-Bueno, pero debe ser alguien de tu extrema confianza, o pongo a zack como niñero-dijo cam

-Espera, ¿Dijiste Zack? –preguntó hodgins

-Si, es parte de nuestro equipo desde mañana

-Okey –dijo brennan- Booth, es hora de irnos, los muebles llegaran dentro de 30 minutos

-Okey, tenemos que comprar otra cuna-dijo booth- para el laboratorio

-Chicos, ¿Los puedo acompañar?, para ordenar las cosas de la bebe, ¿Por favor?-dijo Ángela

-Y yo, por favor-dijo cam

-Bueno, sean felices, ¿Nos acompañan a la tienda?-dijo brennan

-¡Si!-dijeron Ángela y Cam

-Vamos –dijo booth, pasaron por la misma tienda de bebés donde compraron otra cuna y un cambiador, y algunos juguetes. Devuelta en casa a las 5:10 PM; a los 20 minutos llegaron todos los muebles (Una cuna, Un cambiador, un corralito, una cajonera y un estante, además de una mecedora), a las 2 horas todo estaba en orden en la habitación color crema (Las chicas tenían más habilidades de las que booth creía)

-Bueno, creo que está todo listo para esta princesa –dijo Ángela tomando en brazos a su sobrina

-Si, eso creo, tenemos de todo –dijo brennan

-Tienes tanta suerte –dijo Ángela

-¿Por qué?-pregunto brennan

-Disfrutas de lo mejor de la maternidad, sin estrías ni depresión post-parto, Dios! Lo que me espera –dijo Ángela

-¿Estas embarazada? –dijo cam

-Creo que no debí haber dicho eso –dijo Ángela- Lo admito, 8 semanas

-Felicidades amiga! –dijeron brennan y cam a la vez

-Solo faltas tu cam-dijo brennan, cam rió

-¿De que nos hemos perdido? –dijo Ángela

-Dentro de 6 meses, tendrán boda- dijo cam, Ángela se resistió a gritar debido a que eli (N/A: A Elizabeth le dirán "lizzie" o "Eli") podría despertarse, Ángela la dejo en su cuna durmiendo y todos bajaron

-Cariño yo me voy, diviértete con el agente sexy –dijo Ángela saliendo

-Yo también, adiós-dijo cam yendo detrás de Ángela

-Hola bones –le susurró booth detrás de ella, empezó a besarle el cuello, el resto fue presenciado por las cuatro paredes de la habitación principal (N/A: No soy una pervertida, bueno… quizás un poco)

Despertaron a las 8:00 AM con los lloriqueos de lizzie que trataba de llamar la atención de sus padres, booth fue a prepárale un biberón y brennan le cambio de pañales y le puso ropa, una vez que booth inicio a darle el biberón brennan se fue corriendo a tomar una ducha, cuando la bebé acabó su biberón se volvió a dormir y booth la dejo en su cuna, cuando brennan se vistió, booth fue a ducharse y brennan empezó a ordenar el bolso de la bebé, en resumen salieron a las 8:40 de la casa primero hacia el jeffersonian y booth después se fue al FBI

-Hola brennan –dijo cam, al ver a brennan con la bebe en brazos y un guardia atrás de ella con el bolso- Ya instalamos la cuna en tu oficina-Cam tomo el bolso y se fueron hacia la plataforma

-Hola chicos –dijo brennan avanzando a su oficina acompañada por cam

-Hola cariño –dijo Ángela corriendo a abrazarla- hola a ti también preciosa –dijo acariciando una mejilla de Elizabeth que iba dormitando

-¡Zach! Ven a conocer a tu sobrina –grito Ángela, zach apareció, estaba con el cabello largo (N/A: Como cuando era un interno, Antes de que Ángela le hiciera un cambio de look)

-Hola dra. Brennan –dijo zach –hola princesita –dijo tomando una manito de la bebe ya completamente dormida

-Hola zach, es bueno tenerte de vuelta chico de los huesos –dijo brennan- Voy a dejarla a su cuna, luego, devuelta al trabajo –Brennan se dirigió a su oficina y dejo a su bebé en su cunita, con un escucha bebes al lado, preparó una formula y la dejo lista para ser calentada, luego volvió al trabajo, se veía un poco graciosa con el comunicador en su bata de laboratorio y corriendo de un lado para otro cuando su hija la necesitaba, así estuvo la jornada matutina de trabajo, hasta la hora del almuerzo, booth irrumpió en la plataforma.

-Hola mis queridos cerebrines –gritó cuando subía en la plataforma- Traje comida thai para mis squints favoritos –dijo acercándose a brennan con las manos llenas de bolsas de comida thai, se dieron un dulce beso, causando la impresión de zach

-¿Están juntos?-preguntó zach

-Si –dijo booth- ¿Cómo esta nuestra princesita? –preguntó booth dirigiéndose a brennan

-Nuestra queridísima Elizabeth booth debe estar a punto de despertar, se acerca la hora de su leche, se la iré a calentar, ustedes vayan a mi oficina –booth se dirigió a la oficina de brennan seguido por todos los squints, al entrar dejo las bolsas sobre el escritorio de brennan y se dirigió a ver a su pequeña y le acaricio la mejilla, a los 3 minutos llegó brennan con un biberón, brennan alimento a su hija y comió con sus compañeros, con su familia.

La jornada laboral siguió sin ningún percance, brennan corriendo de un lado para otro, zach con brennan trabajando con huesos, cam y Ángela escapando de sus funciones para consentir a elizabeth, a eso de las 8 PM booth fue a buscar a brennan, la cual no protestó ya que sabia que seria una irresponsabilidad quedarse hasta tarde con su hija.

En la casa de brennan todo estaba a oscuras y quieto, elizabeth dormida en su cuna y booth abrazado a brennan en la habitación principal.

-Sabes algo- dijo booth acariciando el cabello de brennan- Te amo Temperance brennan

-Yo también te amo seeley booth –dijo brennan

**EPILOGO**

_13 años después_

La mansión hodgins-montenegro estaba llena de personas, se encontraban todos reunidos para la cena de navidad que daba Ángela cada año, una Elizabeth de 13 años se colocó en medio de la sala y llamó la atención de todos

-Bueno, en la escuela me dieron una tarea sobre mi familia y escogí hacer una grabación –inicio la grabación con su cámara rosa adornada con lentejuelas, después de la cena expuso su proyecto ante su familia, todo se sentaron alrededor del televisor. La grabación Inicio:

-Hola queridos compañeros, les mostrare mi familia, he aquí el más guapo de los abuelos, Max Kennan, padre de mi madre –Mostró a max con su cámara- Ahora les presentare a mis padres, ella es la doctora temperance Brennan, Alias Huesos, Famosa antropóloga forense y escritora, pero más importante es mi madre –dijo enfocando a brennan que reía por algo que le había dicho Ángela- Ahora, el es mi padre, el agente más sexy del FBI, Seeley booth –Dijo Enfocando a booth- Ahora, he aquí parker, mi hermano mayor, antropólogo Forense, que hizo que mis primeras palabras fueran "Falanges Bailadoras" –dijo Mostrando a un Parker de 26 años- Aquí está Joy Camille, mi aliada –dijo enfocando a una niña de 12 años- Ahora vienen the twins, Kendra Ángela y Holy Madison –Dijo Mostrando a unas niñas de 9 años- El es Tomas Zachary –dijo mostrando a un niño de 5 años- Ahora pasamos al doctor Jack Hodgins, entomólogo en el jeffersonian, conocido como el hombre de los bichos –dijo mostrando a hodgins- Ahora, ella es Ángela Montenegro-Hodgins, Artista del Jeffersonian, les aviso que es genial haciendo retratos de cráneos-dijo mostrando a Ángela- Este es Jack Hodins, mi primo –dijo mostrando a el hijo de 12 años de Ángela y hodgins- Ella es Quinn Hodgins –mostrando a una niña de 9 años- Ellas son las gemelas, Ashley y Abigail de 4 años-dijo mostrando a las niñas- Y estos son Sam y Rachel –dijo mostrando dos ecografías- De 6 meses dentro del útero de tía Ángela. Esta es Tía Cam, Patóloga Jefa en el medico legal del jeffersonian –dijo mostrando a cam- Ella es Michelle, ahora Patóloga del jeffersonian –mostrando a Michelle un poco mayor que parker- Ellos son los gemelos de tía cam, Bridget y Mike de 14 años y esta pequeñita es Alice, de 3 años –dijo mostrando a la hija menor de cam- He aquí el chico de los huesos, el doctor zach addy, antropólogo forense el equipo de mi madre –dijo mostrando a zach- Ella es Samantha, su esposa que es Maestra de Ciencias –dijo mostrando a una mujer rubia de ojos verdes- Ella es Tempe –dijo mostrando a una niña de 10 años- Y ellos son los gemelos, Lisa y Edward –dijo mostrando a unos niños de 5 años que jugaban a un juego de manos- Y ella es charlotte, de 7 meses dentro de sammy –dijo mostrando una ecografía- Bueno esta es mi familia, es muy rara, muy inteligente y bonita, y es única, porque es mi familia –dicho eso la pantalla se apagó y todos aplaudieron

-Te quedo preciosa cariño –dijo Ángela

-Eres muy buena, mi futura estrella de broadway- dijo brennan abrazando a su hija

-¿Así que soy el agente más sexy del FBI?-preguntó booth

-Sip, tienes un buen club de fans entre mis compañeras –dijo eli rodando los ojos

-Gracias por incluiros –dijo zach al igual que cam

-¿Cómo no los iba a incluir? Ustedes son mi familia –dijo la niña abrazando a zach y luego a cam- Bueno, este año les dije que cantaría algo solo para ustedes, encontré una canción muy antigua, se llama "El tiempo en las bastillas" de Francisca Valenzuela –dicho eso se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar: (N/A: Búsquenla, es muy linda)

_Dicen que el tiempo guarda en las bastillas_

_Las cosas que el hombre olvido,_

_Lo que nadie escribió, aquello que la historia nunca presintió.._

_Y vuelan las gaviotas a la tierra,_

_Trayendo la vida que han robado al mar_

_A quien le importara_

_Que las gaviotas vuelen la historia del mar..._

_Guarda el tiempo en las bastillas_

_Unas cuantas semillas_

_Que entrega una canción.._

_Pero hay un lugar donde el olvido floreció.._

_Guarda el polvo las bastillas_

_El tiempo unas semillas_

_Quizás una canción_

_Pero quien guardara las cosas que no son de dios._

_Buscan las hormigas por la tierra_

_Migas, migas hasta hacer un pan_

_A quien le importara_

_Que las hormigas miguen su propia verdad_

_Y nacen mis canciones del cemento_

_Una flor que en el desierto morirá_

_Y el canto de un zorzal_

_Se perderá en el ruido de la gran ciudad_

_Guarda el tiempo en las bastillas_

_Unas cuantas semillas_

_Que entrega una canción.._

_Pero hay un lugar donde el olvido floreció.._

_Guarda el polvo en las bastillas_

_El tiempo unas semillas_

_Quizás una canción_

_Pero quien guardara las cosas que no son de dios._

_Guarda el tiempo en las bastillas_

_Unas cuantas semillas_

_Que entrega una canción_

_Pero hay un lugar donde el olvido floreció..._

_Guarda el tiempo en las bastillas_

_Pero quien guardara las cosas_

_Que no son de dios_

_Pero quien guardara las cosas_

_Que no son de dios…._

Fin


End file.
